Desire
by proudblueeyesthings
Summary: Emma and Killian are teenagers, and he is the older brother of her best friend and she's always had a crush on him
1. Chapter 1

**_CS AU story idea from oncertwice: Emma and Killian are teenagers, and he is the older brother of her best friend and she's always had a crush on him?_**

_Thanks for this story idea Nicki, I loved writing it!_

_There will be another part to this story, I will probably post it later this week._

_Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Emma always spent most of her free time with her best friend Ruby, whether it was after school or on weekends. When they weren't in school they would usually hang out at Ruby's place. Emma really liked it there, she felt more at home in that house than in her own. Growing up in the foster system made her skip from one family to another quite often, so she never took the time to get attached to any of her foster parents. Plus, she was now 16 and she planned on moving out on her own as soon as she could. In the meantime, she spent all of her time with her best friend and it helped that her friend's parents loved her as if she was their own child. Ruby and her parents knew how she felt in her foster parents' house and didn't mind her spending that much time at theirs.

Even if it seemed as if they were always glued at the hip, it wasn't the case. Emma knew when her friend wanted some time alone, and she let her have it. She would leave her in her room and Emma would go in another room in the house, mostly the living room, to go do her homework or to read a book. There was a reason that she would always go to the living room, not only was it the common space of the house, but Emma always secretly hoped to get a glimpse of Ruby's older brother. She had developed over the past year this secret crush on him, but she was too shy to admit it to anybody.

Today, like any other day of the week, Emma went back to Ruby's house after school, and feeling that her friend needed some space; she went to crash in the living room to do her math homework. She sat down on the floor, pulling her legs under her and depositing her books and notebook on the coffee table. It was the third time now that she was reading the same question in her handbook, and she kept frowning and biting her bottom lip trying to understand the question. Math really wasn't her cup of tea. After the fifth read, Emma was exasperated so she closed her book forcefully and she banged her head on it, the action making a loud thud.

"Careful there, Swan, wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty head of yours." Said a lilted voice that Emma knew too well. She raised her head and turned it towards the source of the voice. Killian was standing at the living room entrance, looking as handsome as always. Emma could feel this heat rising up to her cheeks and butterflies dancing in her stomach. She wanted to respond something, anything, hopefully something witty, but couldn't the only thing she mastered to project was an embarrassed smile. He chuckled at her reaction and walked into the room, passing next to her so he could sit down on the couch and felt her heart beat faster at his sudden proximity.

"So what has you in such an aggravated state?" he asked as he leaned his upper body forward, resting his forearms on his knees. Emma's mouth went dry, and she had a hard time meeting his gorgeous blue eyes that made her feel giddy, so she lowered her gaze. As usual he was walking around barefoot, she didn't know why she found it extremely sexy seeing him walking around in his jeans and t-shirts, barefoot.

"Um, my math homework. I really don't get algebra, apparently." She answered with a shy smile.

"I completely understand, it isn't my forte either." He replied to her with one of his smirks. "Leave your homework aside. Do you want to play a video game to change your ideas a little?" He stood up, walked towards the console, pressing the button turning on the device. He took one the joystick and handed it to her. "What do you say, love?"

She looked at it hesitantly. "I don't really play videogames." She admitted as she took the joystick, brushing his warm hands in the process, making her feel more nervous.

"Doesn't matter, it's just for fun." He took the other one and went to sit back on the couch. Emma was still sitting on the floor; she wanted to sit next to him but felt completely frozen, and she had a feeling that if she got up she would make a fool out of herself, since her legs were completely numb.

"Why don't you sit on the couch? You'll be more comfortable than on the floor." He said as he nudged her on the shoulder. She complied and sat next to him.

"So, what are we playing?" Asked Emma as the TV screen went black before seeing some logos appear on the screen.

"Something to help ease all that school pressure," he replied, and as he finished his sentence, the main menu of his game that appears on screen.

"Mortal Kombat? Seriously?"

Killian chuckled at her response. "Yes, seriously. You'll see you don't need to know how it works, just hit the buttons and it will do the work for you. And believe me when I say that it will help you relieve some of that stress that you carry on those shoulders."

They both chose their characters; Emma decided to go with Johnny Cage and Killian with Raiden. The first round started and she didn't know what the hell she was doing, but she did as he said and starting hitting random buttons and surprisingly it worked. She was hitting Raiden, but not enough to make her win. Frustrated that Killian won, Emma readjusted herself on her seat and when the second round started she decided not to let herself be vanquished by him.

They played for an hour, Killian laughed at the way she moved her upper body as she moved the joystick, the way she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on beating him. She teased him back when he lost, well the few times he lost and he was surprised to see that competitive side of her and he liked the fire she had inside of her, a side that he didn't know she possessed. They were interrupted by Ruby when she came to announce that dinner was ready.

During dinner, Emma felt Killian's gaze on her while she was eating. It made her feel self-conscious and nervous. When she decided to lift her eyes, he was looking at her intently, a look that he had never given her before, one of interest.

She could feel herself blushing, as she looked away. She couldn't help her eyes from fluttering, wondering if she had imagined that look. She looked back at him, and he was looking down at his plate with slight smirk. She left that night confused, could it be that Killian was interested in her, or was it only her seeing what she wanted to see?

A couple of days passed, and she tried to forget the look that Killian had given her during that supper, not wanting to get her hopes up over something that might mean nothing. But she couldn't—she often daydreamed and dreamed that he cast her those lingering and loving looks, and that he would come and see her, professing his love for her. But who was she kidding, he would never be interested in her, he could have any girl he wanted and he wouldn't ever settle for a girl like her. A girl that not even her own birth parents wanted to keep, a girl that so many foster families had grown tired of. Plus, she was practically a sister for him. Despite all of her reasoning, a small part of her wished that she was wrong.

It was Saturday and Emma decided to go to the bookstore to browse at some books. As she entered the store, she went to stroll around one of the aisles. She heard a familiar laugh on the other side of bookcase, so she decided to walk to the end of the aisle and peeked around the other side of the bookcase. She felt her heart tightened so hard that it hurt, and she felt stupid and ashamed at the sight that was before her.

It was Killian's laugh that she had heard, and he had his arms around the shoulders of a blond girl, pulling her closer to him.

She was such a fool for thinking that he would ever be interested in her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of all I would like to thank all of you who clicked on that follow and favorite button, for those who left a review to tell me how much you enjoyed it, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see all that love and interest on this story, it is very overwhelming._**

**_So here is the second part, and originally it was suppose to be the last one, but my muse decided otherwise. I don't know how many parts there will be, hopefully not much because I have other multi-chapter cs fics that I would like to finish one day. _**

**_Thanks again to my buddy oncertwice for giving me this story idea and editing it, I LOVE YOU!_**

**_So enjoy!_**

* * *

It was 4 p.m. and Ruby was waiting for Emma at their usual spot, the picnic table near the entrance of their school. It had been their spot since they met, and that's where they would wait for each other before heading to Ruby's house. Emma came out of the big wooden doors and spotted her friend and went to join her at the table. The second that Ruby saw her, she got up, took her red backpack and went to join her midway.

"So, are you ready?" Ruby asked her joyfully. Emma hesitated, she didn't want to go back home, but she also didn't want to see Killian. Not after what she saw that weekend.

She felt like such a fool for thinking that he may have even the slightest interest in her. She was afraid of seeing him, she was already in pain just remembering the sight of him with another girl, and she couldn't stomach seeing him again knowing that it could never be.

"Um…you know, I actually need to go to the library, so see you tomorrow." Before Emma could even turn her back, she felt a hand grab her forearm and shifted her around so she could face Ruby.

"What's wrong?" Ruby had this concerned frown on her face. "You have been acting weird since Saturday, after you came back from the bookstore. What is it?"

Emma really didn't want to talk about it. Ruby didn't know about the crush she had on her big brother and it was better that way. She didn't need anyone pitying her just because some guy wasn't interested in her.

"It's nothing okay? Now can I please go?" Emma looked at her friend with an annoyed expression. She really wanted to leave and escape this interrogation, knowing that if she stayed any longer her friend would pressure her into telling her what was bothering her.

Ruby looked at her with defeated eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'sure'.

Emma turned back towards the school and headed to the library.

The next day, she didn't go their usual spot, wanting to avoid the same awkward situation that had occurred the previous day. She decided to head directly towards the school library after her last class of the day. She sat down at table next to a window, and she took out her handbooks. She opened one of them and got settled so she could start doing her homework. It didn't take long before her mind started to wander, always daydreaming about the same thing.

_Him_.

She shook her head and chastised herself for thinking of him again and tried concentrating on her schoolwork. Just when she got that dark hair and those blue eyes out of her head, she heard a loud thud resonating through the library that was caused by a red backpack being dropped on her table. Emma looked up, and saw Ruby with her hands on her hips and a furious look.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice coming out loud and angry.

"Shhh…I came to study." Emma shifted her gaze back to her books, and Ruby sat down in the chair at the other side of the table.

"Could you just warn me next time? I have been waiting for you for half an hour."

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." Emma answered, feeling guilty for ditching her friend. It wasn't Ruby's fault if she was attracted to her brother and that he didn't seem to know that she existed (well he does, but not the way that she wants him to).

"Emma, what's wrong? You've been acting weird—and don't tell me it's nothing because nothing with you _always_ means something."

"Ruby, everything is fine, okay?"

"Emma," Replied her friend in a warning tone.

"Ugh…fine." Emma answered, completely defeated. "It's your brother."

"Killian? What did he do now?" Her friend looked at her with one of those exhausted looks she had, clearly expecting to hear another of her big brothers sassy and sarcastic comments he made that some people didn't like.

"Nothing, actually and that's the problem."

"Okay." Replied Ruby, completely baffled. "I don't get it."

Emma didn't know how to tell her friend about the feelings she had for her brother. Just thinking about it, Emma could feel her face grow red, and her friend's eyes went wide seeing the color of her face changing, suddenly understanding the abrupt change in her behaviour.

"_YOU LIKE HIM_?" exclaimed Ruby a little too loudly, the other students in the library all looking in their direction with annoyed looks. Emma kicked her friend's leg under the table, a gesture that told her to lower her voice.

"You _like_ him?" Whispered Ruby as she leaned forward.

"Maybe," Emma replied, completely red this time, avoiding her friends eyes.

"Oh my god! You _do_! Since when?"

"For a while, I think I started to see him in another light last summer." Emma still remembered that summer as if it was yesterday.

Ruby's parents didn't mind the girls from going to a party and having a few drinks, with only one condition—if Killian came to chaperon them.

He did, and he used to bring his friends with them, and that's when she really started to get to know him. See him more as man than a teenager.

"This is so great!" said her friend as she started to jump happily on her seat, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Why is that?"

"I mean you are family to me, and when you and my brother start dating, we are _really_ going to be family. We're going to be sisters-in-law!"

"You're completely delusional, you know that?"

"Why?"

"Because it's never going to happen between me and him. He clearly isn't interested in me, he sees me as his sister." Emma said, defeated, and the thought of it never happening stung.

"Oh come on, Emma! He is so into you, he's always asking me about you, and when you didn't come back to our house yesterday he seemed disappointed that you weren't there."

"But it doesn't mean that he likes me the way I like him. And that's a fact." The image of the blond girl in Killian's arm still fresh in her mind, and every time she thought about what she saw, she wanted to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to the bookstore on Saturday, I saw Killian there with a girl in his arms. They were laughing and they looked very intimate with each other." Emma could feel a lump at the back of her throat and it made it hard to speak.

"Wait…" Emma looked at Ruby and she seemed to recall something. "Was this girl blond, her hair in high bun, and she had blue eyes?"

"Yes." Emma felt confused. _Did Ruby know this girl already? Had Killian brought her back to their house to meet his family?_

Ruby started laughing after hearing Emma's answer.

"You don't have to worry about her! It's Tink, Killian's best friend."

Emma could feel her heartache slightly drop, and could feel a small pang of hope rising as she heard Ruby's confession on that mystery girl.

Maybe she still had a chance with him?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to all the new followers, to those who favorited the story and to those who left a review! It means a lot! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The days that followed the talk with Ruby, Emma felt relieved that this girl, Tink, wasn't Killian's newest conquest. She still didn't think that he could ever be interested in her, but knowing that he was still available was good, because she could still hope… a little.

It sounded selfish when Emma thought about it, but she couldn't help but feel this way. The question now was how long was he going to remain single? Emma knew the effect he had on all the girls—_hell, she was a victim of his charms_.

When Emma first met him, he was in a relationship with this girl named Milah. They had been together since they were 14 years old. Four years later they broke up, and no one ever knew the reason behind it, not even Ruby. Emma found it odd, because they really seemed to love each other and Milah was really sweet.

It was around the time they broke up that Emma started to develop this crush on him. She always knew that all the girls were swooning by his mere presence, and she couldn't blame them, but Killian never acted on all the attention he got from the ladies when he was with Milah.

After his break-up, Emma started to spend more time with him, since he was Emma and Ruby's chaperon at parties. They spent more time talking, and he paid more attention to her, but she soon realised that the attention that he was giving her was very different from the way he acted with the other girls. With them he would flirt, a lot, but with Emma it was more of a playful banter, almost like siblings. That's when she realised that maybe it would never happen.

After three days of avoiding Ruby's place, she decided to go back to her usual routine. As they walked towards her friend's house, Emma was getting more and more nervous to see Killian again. She didn't know why, it wasn't as if something happened to their friendship that had made things awkward, but the thought of him made her palms sweaty, her heart race faster and her stomach twist.

When they arrived, Emma noticed that his shoes weren't in the entrance and she felt relieved and started breathing normally. It didn't last long, the second she started to relax, her body tensed up at the sound of his voice.

"Swan, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He had his usual teasing tone he had just for Emma…and his sister. She shifted around to face him and she could already feel the butterflies rise in her stomach, but it quickly dropped when she saw the girl Tink standing next to him.

"Um…yeah…well, I've been busy with school."

"Well I'm glad that you are back, Ruby was going crazy here without her only friend." His hand pointed at his sister, and she rolled her eyes and simply replied 'shut up' as she passed through him walking towards the kitchen. Emma looked at Killian with a shy smile and decided to follow Ruby. They both decided to make something to eat, and a couple of minutes later, Killian joined them in the kitchen, alone. He sat down next to Emma on one of the stools next to the kitchen island.

"So, Rubs, you know that mom and dad are leaving for the weekend?" Ruby had just taken a bite from the chocolate chip cookie she was holding in her hand, so she nodded in answer to her brother's question.

"Do you mind if there's a party here then? And you two are both invited, of course."

"Why wouldn't I be invited? I'm your sister, I live here!" Ruby asked the second she finished eating her cookie, in an outraged tone of voice. Killian looked exasperated with his sister's reaction.

"You know what I mean, when I say you are both invited. If you didn't…" he was cut off by Ruby's laugh. He looked at her, puzzled at this sudden reaction.

"I'm just messing with you, Killy!"

Killian flinched at the sound of the nickname his sister insisted upon using on him.

"Anyway, do you think you are going to be there, Emma?" He turned his head towards her, Emma felt on display when he looked her with his sparkling blue eyes. She had forgotten how blue his eyes were in the last couple of days. She felt herself blush lightly knowing that she was staring at him, and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Maybe, I still have a lot of things to do for school." Emma really wanted to be at the party, it would be fun to have a drink and relieve from of the pressure of her studies. But, she didn't know if she could stomach one night of Killian flirting his way around, so she preferred to not come.

"What? No! You're coming! When was the last time we got to go to a party and have some fun?" said Ruby.

"It's true, and I would like for you to be there." Emma felt their eyes fixated on her, and felt the pressure to say comply.

"Ugh fine, I'll be there."

Ruby did her little happy dance and Killian grinned and got up and his hand went to Emma's back. Her body to jolted at the sudden gesture and didn't know what to do.

"Great. I'll see you two later." He looked at her one last time with one of his trademark smirks and left the kitchen. Ruby had this smile on her face and she was looking at her friend. They heard Killian's feet climb the stairs and walk the corridor on the floor above them and close the door to his room.

"What?" Emma finally blurted.

"You can't tell me now that he isn't into you, okay?"

"Well he isn't, you heard the way he talks to me, it's the same way he talks to you!"

"First of all—ew! Second of all, you're too blinded by your insecurities that you clearly don't see the way he looks at you and talks to you. You should see his longing looks when you are not looking at him; he looks like a lovesick puppy!"

Emma shook her head, not believing what her friend was telling her. It couldn't be true. Ruby was the one who was seeing what she wanted to see.

"Ruby, stop! Thanks for trying to make me feel better about him, but I already told you, I seriously don't think he would ever be interested. I know you would love for us to be sisters-in-law, but face it: it's not going to happen. So please stop." Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down at the counter, not wanting to meet her friend's gaze.

"Fine, I'll stop. But before I do, you need to realise something Emma: you are wonderful, beautiful and smart. So stop putting yourself down! My brother would be stupid not to want you." Ruby had both of her palms on the countertop and she was leaning her upper body towards Emma.

Seeing that she wasn't reacting, Ruby pulled back and went to her room. Emma felt a tear fall down her cheek. Was Ruby right about him? Could a guy like him be interested in a girl like her, an unloved orphan?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all of you lovely people who left those kind messages here or on tumblr, and thanks so much for the reviews. I also want to thank all of you who are following the story!**_

_**I hope you guys like this update!**_

* * *

Emma felt extremely anxious about this party but she was excited at the same time. She was looking forward to having drinks and socializing with Killian's friends, who were really nice and fun. But the thing was, Killian was also going to be there.

Ruby had told her that his friend Tink was going to be there too, and despite the fact that she knew that she was only a friend, Emma couldn't help herself but feel jealous. There was also the fear that Killian would be flirting with some girls and possibly disappear for a make-out session.

Just the thought made her heart ache, so she had decided that if that was to happen, she was just going to leave.

It was Saturday and Emma went to Ruby's place late in the afternoon. When she arrived on her porch, she took the set of keys that Ruby's parents kindly made for her (she was spending a lot of time there so why not?), and unlocked the front door and went into the house. It was awfully quiet and she wondered if there was anybody home.

"Ruby?" she yelled. There was no answer, so she decided to go up the stairs towards her friend's room to drop off the bag she prepared for the night, since Ruby insisted that she sleep over.

She arrived at the top of the stairs and heard the bathroom door open, and saw Killian coming out, wearing a pair of blue jeans, his chest hair peeking out from the V of his grey t-shirt, and his dark hair all wet.

The sight of him literally took her breath away; she couldn't stop gawking at him. As he came out, he saw her and smiled as he just stood in front of the door. Emma found the strength to finally move and walked towards him since Ruby's bedroom was facing the bathroom.

When she finally stood in front him, she could feel the hot steam coming out of the bathroom, and she could smell Killian's soap and it made her weak in the knees.

"Well, hello there, Swan! You're here early."

"Um, yeah, Ruby asked me if I could come earlier." Her voice came out shaky and Emma cursed herself for letting her nerves get the best of her. Killian didn't seem to notice, and she couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Of course she did. Let me guess, to help her choose the perfect outfit for tonight?" Emma chuckled at the veracity of his comment.

"Well, you know how she is." Emma responded simply, not knowing what to say next, as they both stood there in an awkward silence.

_Since when was it so hard to talk to him?_

She kept wondering as she tried to avoid his gaze. She saw his hand go behind his ear to scratch it.

"So do you know where Ruby is? I yelled her name coming in, but I didn't hear her."

"She went to buy some snacks for tonight."

"Oh okay. Um… I guess I'll wait for her in her bedroom." Emma turned her heels around so she could go into her friend's room, but she was stopped by Killian's lilted voice.

"It could be a while before she comes back. I was going to make a playlist for tonight, do you want to help?" he asked somewhat shyly.

Before Emma could muster a response to his request, which left Emma gaping, she heard the front door squeak, followed by a loud slam. That could only be one person, the only one who would close a door that delicately, Ruby. She must have seen her ballerina shoes resting in the entrance, because shortly after the door closed they both heard the brunette yell her name.

Emma looked at Killian with a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders, her body language telling him 'maybe another time'.

"EMMA?" Her friend screamed again as they heard her climbing the stairs.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later, then." He said with a disappointed look.

_Wait, was he disappointed?_

"Yeah." He turned around and went to the end of the hallway, where his bedroom was. Emma just stood there, waiting for her friend to join her.

"EM…ma." Her friend started in a loud voice and dropped the volume down a notch when she saw her standing there. "I've been screaming your name for the past 5 minutes, didn't you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah I did. Sorry." Emma still not sure of what just happened with Killian.

"Okay, let's get ready!"

Up until now the party was going great, Emma was having fun and felt her previous nervousness fade quickly once the party took life.

Killian's friends arrived early, and it was all of his friends with whom she used to party last summer. Ruby had also invited some of their school friends, actually two of their friends, Mary Margaret and David.

Emma was sitting on the couch with her friends and some of Killian's. She was catching up with Graham, since it has been a long time since they saw each other. She used to have this crush on him about two years ago, but it quickly faded when she realised that she preferred having him as a friend. Emma was still talking with him when Ruby came to sit with them.

"Have you guys seen if Victor arrived?" Ruby asked while she craned her neck towards the room looking for him. Ruby never said to anybody that she had this thing for her brother's friend, but Emma knew just by the way she acted when he was around. Laughing at everything he said, smiling non-stop at him, playing and tossing her hair around, she would also find any excuse to touch him, and of course the way she would dress when she knew that she was going to see him, like tonight.

She decided to wear a tight, short red dress with a pair of black high heels; she applied some make-up and curled up her hair. Ruby even insisted on dressing Emma up for the party, but she firmly refused, she didn't think she needed to get herself all dolled up for the party since they already knew everybody there, and there was nobody to impress (that's what she was trying to convince herself of).

Ruby begged until Emma finally surrendered on accepting on wearing a dress of her choice. So she opted for a dress where sleeveless top that had black and white horizontal stripes and the bottom was a black flowy skirt that stopped just a few inches from her knees and she wore her usual black ballerina shoes.

Ruby stayed with them, half listening to their conversation since she was scanning the room. When she saw him enter the house, she got up to greet Victor, Emma couldn't help herself but chuckle at her friends reaction. Realizing she had finished her drink, she went towards the kitchen to refill her red plastic cup.

When she arrived in the kitchen, there were a couple of people who scattered around the kitchen island making conversation. She knew a couple of them, and greeted August and Jefferson (the only two from the small group she knew) with a smile and went to open the fridge.

She took the pitcher filled with the punch that Ruby had previously prepared and poured a good amount in her cup. When she finished, she put the pitcher back in it's place inside the fridge, and when she closed the door, she jumped in surprise when she saw that Killian was standing behind the door, and couldn't stop the curse that slipped from her mouth. All she could hear was Killian laughing at her reaction.

"So now you're laughing at me because you scared the shit out of me?" Emma asked trying to sound mad but couldn't sound convincing since she was smiling like an idiot. Which made him laugh more.

"I wouldn't dare!" Killian answered with his hands up. They were finally able to stop themselves from laughing, and Emma felt the same awkwardness from earlier surrounding them when she realised that they were alone in the kitchen. Emma started to fiddle with her red cup as she stood before him.

"So, are you having fun so far?" He asked, his blue eyes set on hers, which made her cheeks burn.

"Um, yeah, I am. It's nice to see your friends again." Killian opened his mouth as he was about to respond to Emma's comment, but they were interrupted by a soft and feminine accent.

"Killian, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Tink said as she dropped her hand on Killian's shoulder. He turned around and pulled her in for a hug and they kissed each other on the cheek.

Emma felt her body stiffen, and she lowered her gaze towards her cup, trying to hide the pain that could be seen in her eyes.

"Emma, this is my friend Tink. Tink, this is Emma." The blonde leaned her body forward towards her, and smiled.

"It's so nice to finally be properly introduced. I've heard so many nice things about you. I was wondering if you were even real." She said smiling, and Emma saw Killian shifting nervously in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. I'm gonna head back in there." Emma said as she gestured toward the living room. Walking out of the kitchen, she decided to head outside for a minute, to try to regain a little bit of her composure.

She arrived on the balcony hoping to be alone, but there were a couple of people that she didn't know that were there already having a smoke.

Emma tried to stay far away from them, not wanting to smell that disgusting odour. She dropped her forearms on the balcony fence, grasping her cup tightly with both of her hands. She let out a heavy sigh, cursing herself for being such a fool.

Even if Tink wasn't his girlfriend, he still treated her as a sister. He had never greeted Emma the way he did with Tink, the most physical contact that he would have with her his him patting her on the back or nudging her. Emma was consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even realised that someone was now standing next to her.

"Do you mind having a little bit of company?" asked the brown haired guy. Emma couldn't make out his face clearly because of the lack of lights on the balcony, but he was handsome, he had this light scruff on his face and she could see that he had dark eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

"Not enjoying the party?"

"No, I am, I just needed some fresh air, that's all." Responded Emma.

"Do you know anybody here?" He asked as he leaned his back on the balcony fence, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Actually, this is my best friend's house. How about you?"

"Really? I'm actually an acquaintance of Killian's. I'm Neal, by the way." He said as he took one of his hands out of his pockets and propelled it towards her.

"Emma." She answered as she shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story here on or on tumblr, and to those who just come to flail in my inbox, it really means a lot, you guys have no idea how much! _**

**_I also want to thank to all of you who are now following the story and added it to their favorite. I honestly didn't think I would reach 104 followers for this story, that was suppose to be a one-shot._**

**_So this update starts right after the other chapter ended, when Neal went to introduce himself to Emma. So I hope you guys like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it!_**

**_Heads up: there might be 2-3 more parts left before the end of this story, with what I have in mind. _**

**_I want to thank as always my beta and bestie Nicki, oncertwice  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Emma stayed outside talking to Neal; they eventually changed locations and went to sit on the patio chairs to continue getting to know each other.

Emma liked him—she liked all of Killian's friends as a matter of fact. She thought that he was carefree and funny, and she was having a good time with him. Neal was a good distraction since he made her forget about the pain that her feelings for Killian brought her.

They eventually went back in when Emma realised that her cup was once again empty. She walked towards the kitchen with her new friend. Emma opened the fridge expecting to find the pitcher with the punch inside, but apparently everybody (most likely Ruby) finished it before she could have another refill. Emma's arms dropped to the side of her body, when Neal appeared to her side, she was now trapped between him the open door.

He leaned towards the open fridge, propelled his hand forward and grabbed two beers at back. He opened one of them and lent it to Emma, never moving his eyes from her. Emma felt herself blush and she blamed her current state of tipsiness.

"Thank you." She said with a shy smile.

"You're welcome." He looked at her with a grin spread across his face. She took a step back so she could close the door.

"Um, I was thinking of heading back to the living room." Emma told him, avoiding his gaze.

"Sure, no problem." He followed her into the living room, and Emma started to scan the room trying to find her friends. She finally spotted Mary Margaret and David and walked through the crowd that was now in the room. The center table was now against the wall, and there were now people dancing in the middle of the room. Clearly there were a lot of people who arrived when she decided to escape outside.

"Emma, there you are! David and I were wondering where you were." Said Mary Margaret in her usual maternal voice.

"I'm fine, Mom." Emma teased as she nudged her friend's shoulder. "I went to get some fresh air, that's all."

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something to her, but she closed her mouth and looked at Emma's side. Emma frowned in confusion, and turned her head around to realise that Neal was at her side. He looked at Mary Margaret and David with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Neal."

"Oh, hi." Responded Mary Margaret.

Emma saw David move forward towards her new friend. "So, how do you know each other?" He asked him.

"Actually, we kinda just met." David kept his stare on him, and she saw that Neal felt slightly uncomfortable. Emma really loved her friends but they were sometimes overprotective with her. So she decided to cut the tension.

"So, where's Ruby?"

"I don't know, she has been talking to Victor since he arrived."

Emma quickly glanced across the room to see if she could spot Victor, but instead spotted Killian at the far end of the room. He still had his blond friend at his side and he was talking with Graham and some girls.

Emma's gaze lingered on him as he was socializing with his friends. She couldn't keep her stomach from fluttering at the sight of him; everything about him made her feel giddy, his stance with beer in hand, the way he smiled and laughed as he talked with his friends, the way he lifts one of his eyebrows every now and then.

As Emma was getting drunk on his looks, she saw him lean into Tink as he told her something in her ear. Emma felt her stomach tighten at the sight of them and turned her attention back to her friends. She brought her bottle to her lips and took a huge sip. Five gulps later she finished her beer, and she felt three set of eyes fixated on her.

"What?"

"I…I have never seen you drink a beer so fast, that's all." Said her pixie haired friend.

"Yeah, well I was thirsty." Emma replied as she wiped at the remains of alcohol on her lips with the back of her hand. She felt this shot of courage course through her, it was probably the alcohol taking its toll on her but she didn't care. She wanted to forget everything about her feelings for Killian, forget about the fact that it would never happen, so she opted for having fun instead of beating herself up with those feelings. She shifted around so she could face Neal.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Emma didn't give him time to say anything else; she wrapped her hand in his and dragged him on the 'dance floor'.

Once they were mixed with the others, Emma started to dance, moving her hips around, lifting her arms in front her as she moved her head slightly which made her hair flow.

Neal was following her moves and he slowly started to close the space between them, and he dropped his hands on her hips. Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable with his closeness, she wanted to dance to forget what was troubling her, and thought that he could be a good distraction and the alcohol did make her bolder so maybe she displayed the wrong impression.

His body was now flushed to hers as he kept dancing with her. She definitely gave him the wrong impression. She tried to pull away but he pulled her back to him.

Emma didn't know what to do as she felt herself trapped, and started to panic inwardly. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder that definitely wasn't Neal's. She turned her head around to see whose hand it was, and she felt her cheeks turn hot red when she saw that it was Killian.

She was able to detach herself from Neal's grasp and she turned her body toward Killian. She noticed that his jaw was clenched and his eyes didn't have the same playful spark.

He leaned into her, hovering his mouth over her ear, since the music was playing loudly where they stood. He dropped his hand on her arm as she felt his hot breath brush her neck and it made her shiver.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Emma tilted her head towards him so she could speak into his ear.

"No, I haven't."

He took a small step back, his gaze shifting from her to Neal. His hand dropped from her arm and went to press itself on the small of her back, and drew her away from the dance floor, leaving Neal there.

Killian dragged her out of the living room and into the entrance hallway where they could hear themselves speak.

"What were you doing with him?" He asked dryly the second they arrived in the hallway.

Emma looked at him, baffled by his inquiry. "Uh… we were dancing, I thought it was obvious." She told him with a confused frown. She saw him clench his jaw once again as his tongue poked the inside of his cheek.

"Do you who he is?"

"Um, I know his name is Neal and that he's one of your friends." Killian scoffed at her answer.

"Believe me—he isn't a friend love, I don't even know how he got here or even knew about this party. I certainly didn't invite him." Emma's gaze was intently set on Killian and it was the first time she saw him angry, really angry.

"Do me a favour love? Don't go near him okay?" He pleaded.

Emma was confused by the emotions that overcame her on hearing those words coming out of his mouth. She couldn't believe that he was preoccupied in that way for her, she didn't know if it was jealousy (well she hoped), but at the same time she felt frustrated by his request.

He was asking her not hang around with another guy, when he spent his time flirting with other girls. One emotion took over, and she still felt bold even if alcohol had diminished with the dancing.

"Why? Because you don't have my full attention? You really can't stand it when you don't have all the female attention on you! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and I will flirt with whomever I want." Emma vociferated before she stormed off, leaving Killian in the hallway.

She heard him calling her name but she ignored it, and she ran up the stairs. Once she was upstairs, she walked towards Ruby's room, wanting to escape a little as she felt tears clouding her vision. She tried turning the knob of her friend's bedroom but it was locked. She let out a frustrated sigh and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She leaned back on the door, and she let herself fall down on the floor, finally letting the tears fall down on her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two chapters on one day?! Well yes dearies! I was way too excited for the next part so I started writing it this morning. There will be one more part to this chapter and I will probably write an epilogue (who am I kidding of course I will). So this is a little bit longer that the other chapters, I know you won't complaint especially since the other chapters were short. _**

**_So enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter!  
_**

_**Thank you Nicki/ oncertwice for letting me torture you with this story as I make you edit it and to giving me your thoughts on it!** _

* * *

Emma was still sobbing in the bathroom floor when she heard a noise coming from across the hallway.

She heard Ruby's door unlock, followed by the sound of two different sets of voices whispering. She automatically recognizes one of the voices as Ruby's. She heard the other pair of footsteps go down the stairs.

Emma was still sitting on the floor, another sob coming out of her when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Emma?" asked a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Emma leaned her head back and a soft thud was heard when the back of her head made contact with the door. She had gone to hide in the bathroom because she wanted to be alone so no one could see her breaking down, not even Ruby.

She reluctantly got up on her feet and opened the door to her friend. Emma wiped the moisture on her cheeks with the back of her hand as she sniffed. Her friend walked inside the washroom. Emma could see that Ruby wanted to hug her, and she knew that she was struggling not to, since she knew that Emma didn't like the action, especially in her current vulnerable state. Instead she went to sit at the edge of the tub.

"Is it my stupid brother who is making you cry?"

"No…yes…I don't know anymore. I blame the alcohol for this." Emma chuckled as she gesture her hand towards her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Emma let out an exhausted sight and resumed her seat on the bathroom floor tiles. She met her friend's gaze before telling her what happened.

"I met this guy on the balcony and we really hit it off. We were dancing, and your brother interrupted us, asking me if I knew where you were. He then started to act all weird and pissed when he saw the guy I was with, and he dragged me out of the living room telling me that I shouldn't go near him. And that's when I flipped out. I mean—why now? I've been wanting him to pay attention to me for so long and now that I decide I want to move on from all that, he swoops in and tells me I shouldn't flirt with other guys. I mean what the hell?" Emma explained, frustrated.

"He told you not the flirt with other guys?" asked Ruby, puzzled.

"Well, not exactly, he told me not to go near that guy specifically, which is the same as asking me not to flirt with other guys." Ruby looked at her friend confused, trying to understand what Emma was telling her.

"That's weird. I mean Killian is obviously into you…"

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends declaration.

"…but I can't imagine him asking you that, that's not like him. What was this guy's name?"

"Neal."

At the mention of his name Ruby's eyes opened wide as well as her mouth.

"What?" Emma asked as she felt her heart racing, wondering who this guy was.

"He is Milah's cousin. Killian told me about him when he was dating her, and he never had nice things to say about him. He never told me specifics, but the pieces of information my brother gave me didn't portray the image of a very nice guy." Ruby told her with a worried look.

Emma felt her mouth open wanting to say something but nothing came. She remembered the way he was dancing with her and felt a cold shiver run down her back, the way he flushed his body to hers, and the way his hands forcibly grasped her hips when she wanted to have some space.

Emma was deep in thought when she heard a knock on the door. Both of them jumped at the noise. Emma got up and opened the door, and saw Mary Margaret peek her head into the bathroom.

"Are you guys okay? I've been looking all over for you." Emma stepped back, opening the door wide enough for her friend to enter the small room.

"We're fine, we were just talking." Ruby answered with a smile.

"Okaaay… Do you want to head back downstairs?"

Ruby looked at Emma to see if she was ready to go back to the party. Emma nodded, and the three of them left the cramped bathroom and started to walk down the stairs.

As they were on their way to re-join the party, Emma remembered the moment before Ruby came to join her in the washroom; she was with somebody in her room with the door locked.

Emma froze mid-step, her friends doing the same when she did, looking at her with a bewildered look.

"What is it, Emma?" asked Mary Margaret with a frown.

Emma shifted towards Ruby with her index finger pointing at her.

"You were locked in your room with someone." Emma stated. She saw her friend's cheeks go red, and she had this small grin plastered on her face. "Who was it?" She asked even though she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Um…Victor." She answered shyly.

"WHAT?!" Mary Margaret and Emma yelped in unison.

"Did you guys…you know?" asked Emma.

"No we didn't, we just made out. We went to my room because we didn't want Killian to go all protective brother over this."

"Okay, but what does this mean for you two? Are you just fooling around or are you dating?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"We haven't talked about it yet. For now we're having fun." Ruby had this huge grin on her face, clearly happy with what happened with Victor.

Emma smiled at her friend, happy that at least one of them had chance on her side on matters of the heart.

They finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, as they were welcomed by the sound of people chattering and the music coming out of the living room. The three of them went to the kitchen to grab themselves something to drink.

Ruby went to grab the hard liquor and made them a drink.

Emma sat down on one of the stools next to her pixie haired friend, facing Ruby who was standing at the other side of the kitchen island. When Ruby handed them their drinks, Emma and Mary Margaret started to inundate their friend with questions about her newest conquest.

They were deep in conversation when Tink came to them and went to stand next to them. Emma felt jealousy course through her thinking about how this girl was so close to Killian.

"Hello, ladies! You kind of disappeared there for a while. Killian has been asking for you, Ruby—and Emma as well." She turned her head towards Tink and she was looking with knowing smile, as if she knew what happened earlier with Killian.

Emma avoided Tink's gaze and stared at her cup.

"Well we're fine, we just wanted to have girl chat upstairs without being interrupted." Said Ruby to her brother's friend.

"Oh, that's nice." She answered with her soft accent.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go join David in the living room, do you guys want to come with me?" Said Mary Margaret.

"Sure, anyways that's where the party is!" Exclaimed Ruby.

They all got up from their stools and followed the short-haired brunette towards said room. Emma was stopped by Tink's sweet voice.

"Emma? Could I have a word with you?" She turned around and she faced her.

"Sure, what is it?"

Tink looked at her with a nervous look not knowing where to start.

Emma raised an eyebrow to tell her that she was waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Killian told me what happened earlier with Neal. He told me you got mad at him and he feels really bad about it."

"Look, this is none of your business; whatever happened is between Killian and me, okay? I don't need you to come and tell me how bad he feels. It's up to him to tell me."

Emma turned around so she could go back to her friends but Tink stopped her once again. She let out an exasperated sigh before Tink resumed the conversation.

"I know it isn't my business, but I kind of feel that it is. Killian would kill me if he knew I told you this, but I don't care because I think you deserve to know. He's constantly talking about you, and every time you're around he doesn't act like his usual confident self, he gets all nervous near you, and I know he won't tell you because he doesn't think he's worthy of you but he likes you. A lot. What he told you about Neal is true, don't go near him and don't let him charm you. He is bad news, believe me. I don't know what your feelings for Killian are, but please, go talk to him." Implored Tink.

Emma looked at the fair-haired girl, mouth agape. Was she telling the truth? Did he really like her?

Ruby had told her a lot of times, but Emma didn't believe her since she was her best friend and was too close to her for her to take seriously. But coming from the girl that Emma was jealous of, maybe it was true. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, before being able to respond to Tink's words.

"Okay, I will." Answered Emma softly.

Tink smiled at her, and told her that Killian was on the front porch.

Emma grabbed her cup and walked through the hallway and opened the door that led her to the front porch. She saw him sitting on one of the benches that were placed near the door, deep in thought and fiddling with the beer bottle he had in his hands.

Emma felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she walked over to him.

Killian lifted his gaze from his beer to Emma who was walking towards him. He had a slightly pained look on his face, and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling shyly at him as she sat down next to him.

They both sat there in silence for a moment, the air filled with an awkward tension.

Emma saw from the corner of her eyes Killian taking a sip from a beer, and she looked at him while his tongue caressed his bottom lip, tasting the last drops of his beer from it, the action making her stomach tighten with desire.

Emma shook her head, trying to regain a little composure, and she couldn't believe she was sitting next to him, preparing herself to talk with him. That she was probably going to talk about those feelings she had for him. She felt her hands tremble a little as she was gaining the courage to speak first.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sooo this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be an epilogue after this, I already started to write it so you can expect it at the end of this week._**

**_So this chapter is mainly dialogue since these two adorable idiots have a lot to tell each other so I hope you don't mind!_**

**_As always, thanks Nicki! oncertwice for editing it!_**

**_Enough of me talking and enjoy!_**

* * *

Emma took a sip from the drink that Ruby had made—she definitely needed some liquid courage for this conversation. She felt Killian shift lightly on his seat before he spoke.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. It's just...I don't get you. I mean since when do you act all protective with me?" Emma shifted her upper body towards him so she could have a better look at him, dropping her hands to her thighs.

"I always have, love. You just never noticed." His eyes were looking down at his hands while he fiddled with his beer, and his voice almost sounded sad. He finally lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"What do you mean I never noticed? I'm pretty certain that I would have, given the way you acted earlier."

He cast a sad smile at her comment.

"Well, earlier was an exception. But I've always kept an eye on you, like when we were at those parties last summer."

Emma felt herself blush at his confession. She was deeply touched by the fact that he had always kept a discreet eye on her, making sure she was okay.

"Why?"

"Because I care for you and I want what's best for you."

"You care about me?" Emma asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"Does that surprise you?"

Emma didn't know how to answer. She just stared at him and felt her eyes flutter, too overwhelmed by his words.

Before she could ponder the thought any longer, Killian started talking again.

"I know I might have overreacted earlier, but I know how Neal treats girls and I don't want you to go through that."

"I get that, Killian, and thank you for looking out for me. But it's my decision to make, not yours. You have no right on telling me who I can or can't flirt with or date. It's my choice, even if ends up being a disaster."

"I know that! It's just…he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve to have your affection." He answered in a low voice, his eyes looking down at his hands.

"Who deserves me, then?" Emma felt the shake in her voice, and damned herself for letting her nerves take over.

He locked his gaze with hers and she could see the insecurity and the pain coming through his blue eyes. He turned away as he answered.

"I don't know, but not him."

"Okay, I need to know what did he do for you to keep insisting he's bad for me."

Killian let out a deep exhale before telling her what he knew.

"He extorts the girls he dates. He charms them, makes them believe that he loves them, that he would do anything for them. He then tells them that he needs money because he needs to pay his debts, or whatever story he makes up. When he gets the money, he disappears and never sees them again." Killian took a sip of his beer while Emma was taking in what he just told her. She looked at him, stunned; she couldn't believe what he was saying.

_What an asshole._

"Wow, that's a pretty shitty thing to do."

"Mmhmm." He answered as he gulped his beer down his throat. "Tink fell for it. That's how I met her, she was his girlfriend for a while and I went out a couple of times with her and Neal when I was dating Milah. When he dumped her, she came to see me, completely wrecked by the situation and seeking my help."

Emma was agape to know about Neal's actions. She had thought that he was cute and charming when she talked to him on the terrace, but she had to admit that her opinion quickly changed when they started dancing.

"What did you do?" Asked Emma in a soft and low voice.

"I did the honourable thing, I helped her. Milah wasn't so happy about it; she didn't want me to go after him because he was family. When I told her that I wouldn't stop, she left me."

"What happened after that? Did you ever get a chance to talk to him?"

"I did, and I told him to give back all the money he took from Tink or I would report him to the police. When he gave all the money back to her, I told him to stay away from her. He did, until tonight."

"Do you know why he was here tonight?"

"No."

"Is he still here?"

"No, I told him to get the hell out of my house or I would make him."

Emma still couldn't believe all that Killian just told her. She didn't think that Neal was that shady and really didn't expect to find out that _that_ whole situation was the reason Killian and Milah broke up.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"About you and Milah."

"Don't be. Even if it wasn't for him things between us weren't great and it would have ended anyway."

"Still, I'm sorry." She said as she put her hands on his upper arm, feeling his biceps.

He looked at where her hand was resting and turned his head to look at her again.

"Did you like him?" He asked her in a pained voice.

"Who? _Neal?_"

He nodded.

"Not really, I thought he was cute and nice and I also thought that he would be a good distraction."

"Distraction? From what?"

Emma could hear her heart beating, feel her blood rush through her body making her feel warm and her cheeks redden. She inhaled deeply before responding.

"You." She said to him in a breathy voice. She could see his confused frown as he let it sink in.

"Me? Why?"

"Because… I…" She paused as she felt the air in her lungs dissipate. She took a deep breath before blurting out the rest of her thought. "I just couldn't handle the fact that you only see me as a sibling, that you felt so indifferent to my affections, that the feelings I have for you could never be returned, it just makes my heart ache."

When she finished she felt the moistness in her eyes increase. She couldn't believe that she just had told him that. Too ashamed to look at him and waiting for his reaction, she dropped her gaze towards her hands, which were fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Without even noticing it, Killian moved himself closer to her, his leg pressed to her knees. His hand went to cup her chin, lifting her face towards him.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, but when she finally did, his eyes were burning through her, filled with so many emotions that she couldn't decipher. She saw his eyes traveling from her eyes to her lips, as she did the same.

Before she knew it, his lips were pressed to hers, and they both sighed into the kiss, as their lips started moving in perfect sync. They both tilted theirs heads in opposite directions so they could deepen the kiss, her hands caressing the nape of his neck and his running through her golden locks.

When they finally were able to separate their lips as they were in desperate need to gasp for air, Killian leaned his forehead on hers, stroking her cheek.

"I could never feel indifferent toward you Emma." His voice was deep and low; she couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread out into her belly at the sound of his words.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on. You are bloody amazing." He said, stopping after every few words so he could kiss her softly.

"Really?" She asked him with a smile.

He leaned his head back so he could look at her eyes as he told her the words he was dying to hear for the past few months.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma felt tears of joy fall on her cheeks as she heard those three little words that she never thought would come out of his mouth.

He dried the tears with his thumb, the gesture filling her heart with joy and warmth knowing that she was loved back. Something that she never thought she could have, especially from him.

They stayed sitting on the bench for a while, kissing and holding each other as they both wanted to make sure that what was happening wasn't a part of one of their dreams.

When they finally decided to go back in the house to join the party, they couldn't stay far from each other; they kept stealing glances at each other, sneaking out occasionally so they could feel their lips pressed together.

At the end of the night, when most of their friends were passed out on the couch, and Ruby went to her room to sleep, Killian invited Emma to sleep in his bed and they both fell asleep as their arms were wrapped over their joined bodies.

When Emma fell asleep her heart was light and happy, feeling as if she finally found a home were she didn't feel like an unloved orphan, but where she felt loved and cherished by Killian.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So here's the last part to this story and I had bump up the rating for this part since it contains smut and it's three times longer than all the other chapters. I hope you guys are going to like it. It's my second time writing smut so please bear with me!**_

_**I want to thank all of you who reviewed/favorite/followed this story! It means a lot!**_

_**I also want to thank Nicki- oncertwice for giving me this story idea, without her I wouldn't have writing 8 chapters of a story that was suppose to be a one-shot! And also thanks for editing all of my stories including this one, you deserve a medal for keeping up with me invading your askbox!**_

_**Enough of me rambling, enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been two weeks now that Emma and Killian had been dating. Emma's routine didn't change that much, since she still went to Ruby's house after school, and she was lucky that her boyfriend lived under the same roof.

What changed was the dynamic of her friendship with Ruby, but for the best. After that famous party, her best friend had started to see Victor, Killian's friend. Ruby didn't go back to the house everyday, she sometimes went to see Victor after school, which Emma was grateful for since she had more time alone with Killian.

It was Friday, and Emma was very happy that the weekend had finally arrived. She left her classroom and went to meet Ruby at their usual picnic table. When she arrived her friend was waiting for her, she was standing next to the table with her red backpack on her shoulders and her phone in her hands. She had her eyes fixed on it, and she had one of the smiles she usually reserved for Victor, which probably meant that they were texting each other.

Emma arrived at the table and went to sit on it while she waited for Ruby to finish writing the text she was sending her boyfriend. When she did, she tucked her phone in her pocket and turned around to face Emma.

"Hey! So, do you mind going back to my place without me? What am I saying? Of course you don't!" blurted Ruby, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"You're going at Victor's, I suppose."

"Actually, I'm spending the night." Said Ruby as she wiggled her eyebrows. She looked at her phone to see the time and her eyes went wide when she saw what time it was. "I need to go, we are going to watch a movie and I'm supposed to meet him at the theatre!"

"Oh, okay! I see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes!" Ruby leaned in and hugged Emma before leaving in a hurried pace.

"Good luck!" Yelled Emma, her friend turned around and started to walk backwards as she screamed a 'you too' with a wink.

Emma then started the path that led her to Killian's.

When she finally arrived at the house, she climbed the stairs leading towards the main door. She walked past the bench that started it all, and Emma couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. She opened the door and went inside, she took off her shoes and walked to the living room wondering if he was there.

When she reached the room, it was empty, so she went to look into the kitchen, still no Killian. She decided to go to the second floor to check his room. She climbed up the stairs and arrived in the long hallway and walked at the end of it towards the door that was Killian's. She knocked on the door and heard him say 'come in'.

She opened the door and found Killian laying on his back in his bed, one arm propped behind his head, the other one holding a book, legs crossed and he was of course barefoot. The second she opened the door, he lowered his book to see who was entering his room, when he saw her, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hello, love." Emma smiled at him as she dropped her backpack on the floor and climbed on his bed so she could snuggle with him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then settled her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip.

"So, how was your day?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Long. I couldn't wait for the week to be over and be here with you." She said as she drew small circles on his chest.

"Mmhm, me too. I missed you today, I couldn't wait for you to get here."

Emma lifted her head so she could look at him. As usual, the blue of his eyes made her stomach tingle, especially with the loving gaze he gave her. She lowered her head so she could reach his lips, he responded instantly as he brought one of his hands to the back of her head.

It progressively became one of their usual make-out sessions. They kissed softly, savouring each other for a while before breaking the kiss. They lay on his bed facing each other, smiling lazily as he stroked her back and she was caressing his cheeks and their legs were entangled.

"What do you want to do tonight?" asked Killian, his voice hoarse.

"Um, I don't care, I just want to be with you." Emma didn't know when she became so sappy, but she didn't care; she was so happy just where she was, with him.

"Well, you're in luck because I agree." Killian smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. "Well, I have an idea, love."

Emma quirked an eyebrow to let him know she was interested in knowing what he had in mind.

"We actually have the house all for ourselves tonight, so I was thinking about making you supper, and then we could watch a movie. What do you say?"

"I think that's perfect."

They both smiled and kissed each other, giving themselves over to another kissing session.

When they finally gained the courage to leave the comfort of his bed, they headed downstairs to the kitchen to look what they could do for supper.

Killian decided on making something simple and went for chicken with vegetables and some rice.

Emma sat down on a stool and helped him cut the vegetables as he started to bake the chicken.

It took them about an hour or so to prepare dinner, and it was pleasant. They put some music on and Killian opened a bottle of wine for them as they prepared their food.

They decided to stay in the kitchen to eat their supper, as there was only the two of them. They sat side by side at the kitchen island, and they ate with their bodies facing each other.

Killian occasionally caressed her thigh as they ate, as he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Emma blushed every time his hands were on her, still not used to the intimacy, not that she didn't want it because she did, it was just something knew to her to be wanted and desired by someone, especially by him.

Sometimes she couldn't believe that he proclaimed to love her, she wanted for so long to feel loved and cherished that she was afraid that _THIS_ won't last. He often sensed when she was getting insecure about them, not about his love for her but about their current state of happiness. Not being used to it for a big part of her life, he knew that she needed reassurance and he made sure she was.

After finishing their food, they went to do the dishes together, and when they finished went back to his room to watch a movie.

They sat on his bed, their backs leaned on his headboard, and Emma tucked in his underarm as she laid her head on his shoulders. He had the remote pointing towards his TV that was on his dresser that was placed in front of his bed.

They spent fifteen minutes debating on which movie to choose on Netflix, before settling for an old-school movie, _Back to the Future._

The movie started with both of them cuddling and with their eyes set on the screen. It wasn't long before the hand caressing her waist went to her hips, the action distracting her from what was happening to Marty McFly.

She turned her head towards the person who was keeping her from watching the movie, and saw Killian looking intently at her, and it didn't take long before one them closed the distance between their lips. It quickly became a passionate kiss as they changed their position, Emma being pressed down on the mattress as Killian hovered over her, never breaking their kiss.

She parted her legs so he could settle between them, her hands slipped through his hair, as he started to pepper her jawline and neck with kisses. Emma felt this wave of lust passing through her body as Killian kept pressing his warm lips on her skin, making her cheeks redden.

His mouth trailed up her neck while his hands went from her hips to one of her breasts, his mouth finally going back on hers.

Starting to feel desperate for some friction, Emma rolled her hips up so she could feel him. When she felt his bulge under his jeans, they both moaned softly at the contact as Killian's hips immediately responded to Emma's.

She felt his lips greedily devouring hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth stifling the sound of her quiet moans and whimpers as they both continued to grind for more sensations.

Emma felt as if her body was on fire, and started to think that they were wearing too much clothes. They have been doing this routine since they got together never crossing to the next step. Emma was nervous to what usually happens after this, since she has never done it.

It wasn't because she didn't want to, and _God_ did she want too, but the thing is, she never really had a boyfriend before Killian, and she never felt okay with giving her virginity to some random guy or a guy that meant nothing to her. She never told Killian about it, and she sensed that at some level he knew.

He just seemed to know her, and up until now he never pushed her into anything, letting her establish the pace of their emotional and physical relationship.

Emma moaned loudly as he applied more pressure with a roll of his hips feeling his hard length pressing onto her covered chasm, one of his hands still playing with her breast over her shirt, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she felt this indescribable pleasure building deep down in her abdomen as it rose fast.

"Oh God, Killian!" shouted Emma as she felt her release take over her.

The sound that came out of her mouth aroused Killian even more; he tried to hold back a moan and failed miserably, coming out more like a groan. He pushed his bulge one last time on her, his hand cupping her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers one more time before pulling his head back to look at her and her rosy cheeks.

"You're so beautiful when you come undone, Emma. "

She smiled lazily at him, still feeling the waves of her first orgasm.

They kissed lazily for a moment, faintly hearing the movie in the background. After their lips separated, Killian started to pull himself up.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked in a desperate tone.

"I was going to get the remote to rewind the movie to where we started to lose track." He responded as he sat on his knees, still between her parted legs.

"What about you?" Emma inquired still laid back the mattress, holding her upper body up with the help of her elbows.

"Don't worry about me, love, this was about you. I can still wait for you to be ready." His understanding and caring overwhelmed her, making her confirm what she already knew she wanted.

"What if I told you I want to?"

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind wai—" He stopped, leaving his mouth slightly open when Emma sat up and took her shirt off, displaying her red cotton bra.

His mouth slowly turned into a smirk, before he could reply with a witty remark she grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up so he could see how serious she was. His shirt finally off he crashed his lips on hers and they both wanted to dominate the kiss making them bite their lips and heard teeth clashing.

They moved back to their previous horizontal position as Emma's hand played with the hair splayed out on his chest slowly following the trail that went under his pants. His breath itched when she started to play with the hem of his jeans barely touching the skin under it. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"It's now or never, Swan." Killian said as he trailed hot kissed on her collarbone moving towards one of her breast as he pushed down one of the cups down, sucking on her nipple, the gesture making her moan. He suddenly removed his mouth from breast with a loud pop. She whimpered at the loss of his warm mouth as she glared him.

"Do you still want it?" He asked, emphasis on the 'T'.

"Yes." Emma hated herself for answering in such a desperate and needy voice.

He looked at her with one of his usual smirks that made her want to kiss it off his gorgeous face.

Before she could his mouth resumed his previous work on her other breast. His mouth then started a path of hot wet kisses down her stomach as his hands went to unbutton her pants.

While he shimmied her out of the constriction of her skinny jeans and panties, she took of her bra, leaving herself bare to him. He threw her pants on the other side of his room without even looking where it landed. He stood on his knees between her legs for a moment taking in the sight in front of him.

She thought that she would have felt exposed on this particular moment, but she didn't, with the way he was looking at her, hooded eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, his hair all tousled, there was only anticipation.

He leaned himself towards the bed as he started to kiss her inner thigh, going up slowly until he reached her wet folds, kissing it tenderly. Emma jerked at the foreign contact, his arms went under her thigh, the palms of his hands pressing on her pelvis to keep her steady.

"Fuck, Emma… You're so wet for me." He groaned as he started lapping at her folds greedily switching to her bundle of nerves, as he alternated with his tongue applying the right amount of pressure on it and sucking on it. One of her hands went to grab a fistful of his hair, the other hand reaching for his sheets. The tension in her stomach was getting excruciating overwhelming before she reached her release making her cry with pleasure.

As she came down from her second mind-blowing orgasm, Killian took off his pants and boxer briefs.

Emma looked at him and her mouth went dry as she saw his hard length jutting out proudly in front her. She licked her lips as he bent down to kiss her passionately, tasting herself on him. She felt his cock pressing near her entrance, and felt a shot of desire pool down between her legs again.

Killian thrust his hips lightly coating his cock with her arousal and a groan slipped out of his mouth.

Emma felt his arm going to his top drawer; seconds later hearing a plastic wrap tearing up, his hand disappearing between them.

He lined himself at her entrance his arms at each side of her, keeping him from crashing on her, his forehead pressed against hers. They were both panting hard as they were anticipating what was next.

"Emma, are you sure?" He asked his voice strangled with lust.

"Yes, get in me Killian. Please." Emma replied him desperately.

The second she finished voicing her approval he thrust his hips forward slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Emma felt tears slightly clouding her vision as she felt him stretch every inch of her. She let out a shaky breath when he finally was all in her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in a concern voice.

"Yes… I just need you to move."

He complied and pulled almost completely before pushing in her once again. He started with a slow and steady pace; Emma lifted her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist.

They were soon both moaning in unison as he started to pick the pace. Emma could feel her walls tighten on his length as she started to cry out Killian's name as her third orgasm hit her.

He helped ride through her release as he started chasing his. Killian grunted loudly as he came, his forehead pressed to hers.

They stayed in that position, him still inside her; Emma's legs still wrapped around his waist and her hands stroking his back as they kissed lazily.

"I love you."

It was the first time she told him, feeling that his moment was perfect, she felt complete, cherished and loved.

"I love you too." Killian answered as he kissed her.

After they cleaned themselves up, they turned the TV and the lights off and they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

That night was the first of many nights where they made supper together, where they watched movies together, where they enjoyed just cuddling each other, making themselves laugh, or nights filled with passion, as two years later they decided to move in together in his apartment.


End file.
